Mischief Managed
by crystalshake
Summary: It's been many years since the war, and Harry Potter is living peacefully with his wife and children. But when signs show that You-Know-Who is back, will they be able to defeat him once again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own! Well, I own the story and the characters you don't recognize, but other than that, I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it! **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way. **

**I claim Alex, Sarah, Justin and Elizabeth. **

** Okay, I don't **_**claim**_** them but they are of my imagination.**

**Also, everyone lives after the seventh book...that I want to live. Which means, FRED IS BACK! So is Dumbledore...and everyone else. And yes, Harry is married to Hermione...so sue me. I wanted them together from the beginning and I'm keeping it that way. **

**Oh, and this is going to switch POV's throughout...so I hope you don't mind! It starts with Harry's POV. Also, this is going to be a LONG indro! Because I'm going from the plot line a bit, it needs some setting up. Thanks!**

**Now, on with the magic.**

I remember it like it was yesterday. The war, my death, and finally Voldemort's defeat. I never liked to dwell on it, but today was one of those days that I just couldn't avoid it.

It was the anniversary of the war. Wizards and witches all around the world were celebrating and it took all of the Ministry's power to make sure the Muggles didn't notice them. People sent letter after letter, thanking me for what I had done all those years ago. I still don't see why they like to celebrate. I would rather forget the entire thing.

I was sitting in our living room, a large pile of letters sitting on the coffee table. I was going to just throw them all out, but I needed something to do, and I would feel bad. Darn me and my guilt. So, I had a four page letter open on my lap and a coffee mug in hand.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I can't thank you enough – _

_ You are an inspiration to us all – _

_ Hope you are living a wonderful, happy life – _

_ Sincerely – _

I couldn't even read the names at the bottom anymore. I didn't know any of them. Some of them I did, but not enough to write a reply.

"More letters?"

I turned to see Hermione leaning against the door frame that led to our kitchen. She wore a long night gown and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had her wand in hand, and a small smile on her face. I smiled at her and my mood was instantly lifted.

"Yeah."

She came to sit in the recliner next to me and smirked.

"Why do read all of them? Why not just throw them out?"

"I'd feel guilty...these people took time to write these, the least I can do is read them."

She chuckled, leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"You always had that hero's conscious." I grinned and pushed my glasses up.

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Well, they're all in their rooms, if that's what you mean. I'm sure Elizabeth must be sleeping by now, and maybe Justin, but I don't know about Sarah and Alex."

Hermione and I had been blessed with four children. About a year after we were married she told me she was pregnant. Needless to say that is the only time, and I mean the _only time_, I have ever fainted. Nine months later Alexander Harrison Potter was born. Hermione wanted my name to be his middle name, but Alexander "Harry" Potter didn't sound right. So we choose a name that sounded like mine, but wasn't mine...if that made sense. He was born at 6 pounds and 12 ounces and my own green eyes had shone. He didn't have much hair, but as it grew, we both knew he was going to be a mini me. His hair grew in very _very _dark and eyes got greener and greener. Hermione loved it, but I had wished he looked more like her. Alex had gotten his magic at a young age, only one year old. We had been eating breakfast in the kitchen, Hermione cooking and myself feeding, well, trying to feed, Alex. Suddenly, the baby spoon I had been holding flew across the room and the stove had a mini explosion. We both just stared as Alex laughed happily.

Then, a year later, Sarah Lillian Potter was born. Now she looked more like her mother, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. I remember sitting in a rocking chair with her in my arms, just staring into her beautiful eyes that were exactly like her mothers. At 5 pounds and 11 ounces she was soon crawling around the house and hiding from us. It seemed that her favorite game was hide and go seek, except she usually won. She got her magic early too, but it wasn't as sudden as Alex. We saw her push things with her "mind" as our neighbors called it. We had been outside one day and when our neighbors walked by a stone had flew across the lawn, away from Sarah. She had giggled and clapped and our neighbors were dumbstruck. Luckily, they forgot all about it and we kept a closer eye on where Sarah was at all times.

A couple years later, we had a third mouth to feed. Justin James Potter was 6 pounds and 11 ounces and had his mother's looks. He didn't get his magic until he was about three, when he gave us both a heart attack. He had been playing in the living room by a dresser which had numerous large items on it. Somehow, he had accidentally hit the dresser hard enough when a large globe tipped and fell toward him. Hermione and I both jumped to grab the globe or him but the globe suddenly stopped in midair and Justin just smirked at it. Hermione quickly grabbed him and, seeing as his concentration had been broken, the globe fell to the floor. We then took everything large and heavy and put it on the ground instead.

Finally, about a year later, we had Elizabeth Albus Potter. Yes, we did name her after Dumbledore, and we wouldn't have been surprised if she demanded we changed her middle name immediately once she learned what it was. But she had actually loved it, claiming it made her different than everyone else. She was born at 5 pounds and 10 ounces and had a mix of hair colors but my green eyes. No one can say no to her when she looks at them with her big globes and pouts and says "please"?

She, like her brother, got her magic late. We were in the dining room when all she did was clap her hands and the power went out. We thought it was just a coincidence but then she clapped again and the lights came on.

Overall, our children were rambunctious little ones with magical powers. Not every parent could say that.

"Are the Weasley's going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with us?" I asked as I folded the letter that I gave up reading.

"I talked to Luna and she said they'd be there." The Weasley's were still our closest friends. Ron and I had never lost touch and our families saw each other frequently. Ron had married Luna a couple years after we graduated from Hogwarts and they had two children, Alfred and Lucy. They were adorable, with red mops of hair and big brown eyes. Lucy had a bit of her mother's blonde hair but her father's genes were just too dominant. Alfred, or Alfie as we liked to call him, was around the same age as Alex, and Lucy was the same age as Elizabeth. I'm happy to say that they were well off, with Ron being a professor at Hogwarts and all.

We all were actually. We went back and actually acquired jobs at Hogwarts, feeling that we needed to educate the students on what really happened. Not some bullcrap the teachers decided to feed them. The students at Hogwarts deserved to know how Voldemort had been defeated. They deserved to know the entire story. That's where we come in. Ron had gotten to be the professor of potions, surprisingly. He was no good at it in school but after he studied at bit, he took over Professor Snape's position. If only there was a position for a professor who knew how to play Wizard's Chess. Ron would have that for sure.

Hermione had been hired as the professor for Charms. They couldn't have put her in a better spot. She knew almost every single charm known to the wizarding world and she just loved testing her students and putting them through hell. "It's what we had to go through, so now they have to, too," is what she'd always say. We both laughed at that, because while my studies were usually far from my mind at Hogwarts, naturally, it was always on Hermione's mind. She believed that we wouldn't have been able to get where we were today if it hadn't been for her studying and smarts. Which was true, we wouldn't be. But there was luck to it, too, and I will always stand by that.

And me? Well, what else would I have? Dumbledore practically asked me to take over Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I was more than happy to accept. All I learned from all those different teachers helped me in the war, and I wanted to teach kids what they needed to know to protect themselves, even if the Dark Lord wasn't around anymore. There were still dangers and there would always be bad guys. But Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't the only thing I taught. I was also the head of the Quidditch games. The team rosters, the calendar, everything went through me. I was proud to say that three of my children were already on the team. Alex was the captain and the seeker, Sarah was a chaser, and Justin was the keeper. I didn't doubt that Elizabeth would make it her first year; she was a natural with a bludger.

Hogwarts had changed their policy on Quidditch. If a first year could prove themselves in a game and were able to keep their grades up, then they were allowed to try out for the team. They may not make it, but they could try.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes wearily. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, with getting all the supplies and even getting Elizabeth her first wand. Jeez...my youngest was already getting her wand, and it seemed like yesterday I was getting _my_ wand. I glanced up to see a picture of our four children, smiling and hugging each other. I smiled and took the picture into my hands.

"They're growing up so fast aren't they?" Hermione wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." I whispered. I set the picture down and kissed Hermione's head. "We better get to bed."

"Yeah," she stood and switched off the lamp. I took her hand and led her up the stairs to our bedroom. I got undressed as she went to go check on the children.

"They're all asleep, albeit Alex was asleep at his desk." She chuckled and shook her head. I smiled as she slid into bed next to me.

"Tomorrow, we begin again. Another year at Hogwarts." I mumbled.

"Here we go." She sighed.

"Yeah...here we go."

**Well? Was that enough of an intro? I'm pretty proud of it. Please R&R!**


End file.
